Useless Angel
by ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH
Summary: Misha tries her hardest to make Kotarou happy, but seems to fail in every process. She thinks of herself as a useless angel. With her current mood, she looses her hyperactive happy strength. But keeping this can make her disappear for eternity. Truth is,


Summary: Misha tries her hardest to make Kotarou happy, but seems to fail in every process. She thinks of herself as a useless angel. With her current mood, she looses her hyperactive happy strength. But keeping this can make her disappear for eternity. Truth is, that Kotarou is in love with Koboshi as well! What a disaster! Takashi, being a good friend, tries to cheer her up, but ends up falling in love with her. What can he do to make this angel change course and fall back in love with him? And whom will this useless angel choose?

Pairing mainly Misha and Takashi.

A/N: Please R&R even if you don't like it. Go easy on the flames please. Oh and I would appreciate it if you see my mistakes and let me know, even if it's grammar. Arigatou Gozaimasu, mina-san.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pita-Ten.

"Blah…" Character speaking

'_blah…'_ Characters thoughts

"BLAH…" Character yelling

'_**blah…'**_ Character's flashbacks or dreams

Tragedy of an Angel 

ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH

A pink haired angel was sitting on the edge of the balcony rail, looking and waiting for a special person. He told her to go straight home and wait for him, and that's what she did.

"Where can Kotarou-kun be, suu?" She asked no one in particular.

A black cat jumped onto the rail beside her. It looked at her menacingly. "Why should you waste your time on such a mortal?" said the black cat, glaring.

"Because Klaus-chan, I love my Kotarou-kun, suu." Replied the pink haired beauty without a glance toward him.

"Useless…" whispered Klaus as he jumped off the railing and striding back into their apartment.

Misha heard those words echo through her head. She frowned and bowed her head in disappointment. _'I know I am…but I try my hardest to be useful.'_ She replied mentally. She looked up at the sunset and sighed. She watched it until the moon started to shine and take it's place. Kotarou hadn't come home yet. It was already dark and Misha started to get worried. She was going to spread her wings and look for him until she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She happily smiled and was about to call out to him until she saw such a distasteful image. She frowned and turned back to look at the moon.

"Thank you for walking me home, Koboshi-chan. But you didn't have to. Aren't I suppose to walk you home?" Kotarou laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I know but I just wanted to spend more time with…umm you." She said shyly but quickly added, "…just as a friend. That's what friends do."

"Thank you again, Koboshi-chan. Goodnight." He smiled at her and opened his door.

"Wait! Umm…I just need to give you something." Koboshi's face was blushing crimson.

"What is it?" He asked as he noticed that she was getting closer.

"Ano…this…" She slowly raised her head and kissed his lips softly, holding that moment for five seconds. She was waiting for him to respond, and respond he did. They kissed for about five minutes until Kotarou pulled away, realizing what he had just done.

"I-I have to go Koboshi and so do you. It's getting late. Goodnight-" His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw Misha staring at them with wide eyes.

Misha saw the whole thing. She heard it all and her heart broke. Her right hand was grabbing her chest where she felt pain. She was panting hard. _'Why does it hurt so much-su?'_ She asked herself. Her vision was clouding and she was getting dizzy from the unbearable pain. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and she raised her left hand to rub them away. She began to have a massive headache as the pain grew. _'What's happening to me?'_

"M-Misha-san…I…" Kotarou didn't know what to say. His eyes widened as she began to wobble and fall. She couldn't use her wings since her emotions were so worked up. He ran towards the railing but it seemed like he was running in slow motion. He rammed into the balcony rail and reached out to grab her hand but missed by only a few centimeters and watched her fall. He saw her tears flying around her as gravity pulled her towards the ground. He gagged when he heard the sickening thud, a body crashing against concrete. He heard Koboshi scream. He began to run down the stairs while telling Koboshi to get Shia and call for help.

"Misha-san!" He yelled. The stairs were slowing him down, "Damn!"

Kotarou heard another voice coming from downstairs and did as much as he could to quicken his pace. A few moments later he saw his friend Takashi leaning down trying to help Misha. He watched them both, mad that he didn't get to her first.

Misha was in her own puddle of blood looking up at the face of Takashi. She smiled the best she could but it hurt too much. She couldn't move anything.

"Ohayou Ten-chan." She said as happily and painless as she could and smiling the best of her best. But muttering that sentence was too much for her weak body to handle that a line of blood dripped out of her mouth. Kotarou looked away.

"Misha-san… don't push yourself. You're going to be all right. Just rest for now, okay?" Takashi said as calmly as he could.

Shia came running down the stairs towards the accident. She was waving her arms saying that the ambulance is on their way. Once she reached the scene she gasped in sheer horror. She bent down quickly but slowly reached out a hand to brush away the strands face. Shia smiled at her with tears running down her face. She caresses Misha's cheeks and forehead soothing her with motherly words. Takashi laid Misha's head on his lap to make her comfortable. He didn't care if he got blood all over his clothes.

"You're going to be all right Misha-san. You're a strong girl." Takashi said and gave her a smirk.

"Arigatou Shia-san, Takashi-chan. Arigatou." Misha whispered with a smile and closed her eyes to rest.

A few minutes later they heard the ambulance siren. It got louder as it came closer. They arrived and carefully placed Misha into the big automobile. Takashi and Shia went into the ambulance with her to give her comfort. Shia yelled to Kotarou to just wait until they got back or he can get a ride with Koboshi. The ambulance drove off quickly, rushing to the hospital.

Inside the ambulance Misha was hooked to and oxygen tank and an IV. Takashi was so angered at the sight he saw. Something big happened to her and he was going to find out when she woke up after the doctor saw her. The ambulance stopped and the medics pulled Misha out of the ambulance quickly yet carefully. They ran her inside the hospital with Takashi and Shia following closely behind. The doctors transferred her onto a medical bed and closed the doors on Takashi and Shia's faces. A nurse came up to them and told them they couldn't enter and that they had to wait in the waiting room. They did as they were told and waited in silence, sitting in uncomfortable chairs. It got quite uncomfortable so Shia struck up some small talk.

"Do you think Misha-chan will be all right? I'm so scared for her Taka-san." Shia said worriedly.

"She's strong. Have faith in her Shia-chan. She'll pull through." He reassured her.

"Y-You're right Taka-san." She smiled at him then looked down at the floor in concentration. She was wringing her hands together in nervous thought. Takashi reached over and put his hand over her small ones, and gave her a smirk.

"Arigatou, Taka-san for your comfort. I need it." She said softly and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I'm always here for you and Misha-san." He leaned his head on top of hers in a comforting matter, and put one arm around her for warmth. Shia sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking of good news. As Shia was resting a nurse came up to Takashi and told him to sign some paperwork for Misha.

Two hours later a doctor came out of Misha's medical room and called out Takashi's name. Takashi woke up Shia and stood up to greet the doctor.

"Ohayou, I'm Dr. Tanaka." Dr. Tanaka greeted Takashi and Shia with a bow. They bowed back.

"Ano, Tanaka-san, is Misha all right? Is she okay?" asked Shia.

The doctor nodded but still looked solemn. Shia and Takashi took it as good yet bad news. Dr. Tanaka gestured for them to sit. They both sat back down on their previous seats and waited for the dreadful part of the news.

"I'm afraid that Misha will be in hospitalized treatment for the next three months. Her wounds are severe. She's lost a lot of blood. Her spine is cracked, which I can't believe she survived, and has four broken ribs, and both legs broken, with a cracked skull. This will take years to heal but she can stay home. We will send her home in three months." Dr. Tanaka said with a tired expression.

"Oh my goodness." Shia covered her mouth and stared at the floor with a shock expression.

"Tanaka-san, why must you keep her for three months?" Takashi asked with dread.

"Well we need to accumulated blood back into her and do multiple surgeries on her spinal and rib area. We also need to x-ray her skull to see if there is any internal damage to the brain. She's apparently asleep but that I might later turn into a coma. So we need to do some examinations." Mr. Tanaka paused, "Do you have any contact with her parents by the way?" he asked.

Shia spoke through quiet tears, "She has no parents, Tanaka-san. She lives with me. I'm the oldest in the household."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. But I need you to fill out some forms. You need to pay her bill for her stay and medical treatments. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

"Yes I have a job, but I might have to work double shift to afford these expenses." She sighed tiredly.

"I'll help you, Shia-chan." Takashi spoke up and looking determined. Shia smiled gratefully at him.

"All right then, it's settled. Please go to the front desk and give her this note. She will give you the forms and return here if you wish to visit the patent."

"Hai. Arigatou Tanaka-san. We're both very grateful." Said Shia bowing until the doctor left to attend another patent.

"Taka-san you don't really need to do this. I think I can handle this on my own." Shia said with woeful look.

"Iie, Shia-chan. It's alright. Besides I want to help, for Misha-chan." Takashi replied with his gaze on the floor.

"A-All right. Let's go get the forms now. The sooner we get it, the sooner we see Misha-san." Shia said.

"Hai. Let's go." Takashi said and they both started walking to the front desk.

They got the paper work in a yellow packet and started to head back towards Misha's room. Up to the fourth floor and down the left hall to room number 336A. They opened the door and entered to find a nurse changing her IV and blood transfuse.

"Ah, you must be Takashi-san and Shia-san." The nurse said with a smile.

"Hai. Gomen nasai for interrupting your work, but we just wanted to visit her before we left." Shia-san bowed in respect.

"No, no it's fine. She's been saying your names throughout the whole entire process. She really needs you guys right now." The nurse smiled at them and fixed Misha's covers to keep her warm. "If you need anything press the button on the remote at her bedside and I'll right up." She said and left.

Takashi was the first to approach Misha. He took her hand and held it tightly. Tear were forming in his eyes and he shut them tightly.

"Misha-san." He whispered.

He placed a soft kiss on her hand, then laid it back down on her bed, whipped his tears away then exited the room and waited outside the door. When Takashi left Shia walked to his spot, caressed her cheek in a motherly way, said goodbye and that they would visit soon, then went out the door and left. Takashi and Shia left the hospital and walked home together.

"Ano, Shia-san. I can't go home at this hour. Everyone at my house is asleep and I don't have my key to open the door. Do you think I can stay over at-" He was cut off from the said woman.

"Hai, you may. It would be nice to have company this moment. I don't think I can bare to stay alone at our apartment right now." She said while looking at him with a smile.

They walked quietly back towards the apartment. Not bothering to ruin the comfortable silence. It was chilly and both didn't have any jacket since they were occupied with Misha to even care. Takashi put his left arm over Shia to keep her warm and she thanked him. It was so cold you could see your breath when you breathe out into the air. They quickly got home but saw the bloodstains still on the concrete floor. Takashi gently nudged Shia to go inside while he cleaned up the mess. She nodded and went upstairs to freshen up and whip up a meal. They haven't eaten dinner.

Takashi was disgusted from the blood. He wanted to vomit from its smell. He heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see his visitor.

"How is Misha?" asked a purple haired boy.

Takashi glared at him then said, "She's fine. She won't be coming back until three months. They need to do some surgery and stuff." Takashi replied while turning around and going back to his business.

"I see. Who is going to pay for her medical expenses? I hope Shia-san will be doing fine since she might have to work double shift." Kotarou babbled on.

This apparently pissed Takashi off and he exploded, "Why don't you help out Kotarou. I bet it was your entire fault she fell. You probably did something to her. Maybe did something to hurt her. You are so low. Not even visiting her after all this. I bet you were still with Koboshi. You disgust me." Takashi spat nastily.

Kotarou gave back a glare, "I didn't have a ride to get there. I know she wouldn't even be awake to even see me. What's the difference-", he was cut shortly.

"Shut up! Don't you hear yourself? What happened to my friend? The guy who didn't give a damn about other people's feelings on the outside but had a heart in the inside? You know what, just stay away from her. Don't come near her or I'll kick your ass." Takashi warned threateningly.

"Takashi-kun! Dinner is ready! Come inside before you catch a cold!" Shia yelled from upstairs.

"Hai! I'll be right up!" He yelled back. He gave Kotarou one last nasty glare before shoving past him and up the stairs. Kotarou looked at the remaining blood that the water hose didn't catch and closed his eyes.

Takashi came inside the warm apartment. He saw the table neatly prepared with food and utensils. He took off his shoes and jacket and joined Shia who was already serving his bowl of rice. She smiled at him when he sat down and began to dig in. She purposely cooked his favorite foods in order to thank him for helping Misha and comforting and escorting her back home.

"This looks good, Misha-san. Arigatou!" He said with a smile.

"Itadakimasu." They both said and ate their food quietly.

After eating their dinner they got ready to go to bed. Takashi had to wear his under shirt and his spare shorts he always wore under his pants just incase something happened. The rest of his clothes were in the washer since he got Misha's blood all over it. He was sleeping in Misha's room. He looked around and sighed, more memories of her. He turned off the light and stared at the ceiling. Misha's smiling face appeared and he shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"Taka-kun? Are you asleep yet?" Shia said from outside while knocking on the door.

"Iie, Shia-san. You can come in. I can't sleep." He replied.

Shia opened the door and immediately apologized, "Gomen, but I couldn't sleep. Do you think I can sleep with you?" Shia asked, a blush flashing across her face.

"Where's Klaus-chan?" he asked her as he scooted over to make room for her.

"I don't know. That's why I felt lonely. Sorry to bother you." She said. She laid down on the soft futon. It smelt just like Misha. It made her want to cry. Takashi felt depression radiating off of her and wrapped his arms around her to make her feel better. She snuggled close and closed her eyes. A small tear escaped. He wiped it with his thumb and sighed. She fell asleep quickly and he followed suit after. It was a long day. They both dreamed for their friend to get well.

Please review. That's all I ask of you. :

ChErRyBlOsSoM-FlOwErOfDeAtH 


End file.
